


普鲁斯特效应（17）

by wwxb



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxb/pseuds/wwxb





	普鲁斯特效应（17）

chapter 17.

松木香浸入，柑橘气息争先恐后地附和，四溢，爆发，罗浮生发||情了，沈巍无法容忍在办公室这样的场所彻底标记自己的Omega，他将四肢脱力的罗浮生抱起，快步朝地下停车场走去。

家到学校，不过短短数分钟的距离，于两人却仿佛几世的煎熬，罗浮生靠在副驾驶座上目光赤裸地盯着沈巍，他明白接下来要发生什么，沈巍将成为他的Alpha，信息素成瘾症的症状浮现，本能的恐惧隐隐作祟，却再吓不到挑明心迹的罗浮生，此时的他只渴望沈巍的安抚，哪怕是一次触摸。沈巍感知到了，腾出手抚了抚他的脸颊，隐忍着安慰：“乖，再忍一忍。”

跌跌撞撞地进了家门，两人的忍耐在罗浮生被推倒在床上的一刻到达极限，沈巍维持着仅有的冷静尝试文明的解开罗浮生的衣服，唯恐拉扯间弄疼他，情||欲侵蚀着罗浮生的理智，他紧紧圈着自己身上的Alpha喘息。

校服的衬衫被解开，沈巍的手在罗浮生锁骨和胸膛游走，罗浮生不住地颤栗，颤声祈求，“沈巍，我好难受。”

沈巍低头堵住那声如同催情的呻吟，伸手扯下罗浮生的校裤，硬挺的那处将内裤洇湿，沈巍的手指从罗浮生内裤边缘探入，握住罗浮生的性||器搓揉。

发情期的敏感叫罗浮生被激地险些呜咽出声，他难堪地闭上眼咬着唇颤抖，强忍住自己的叫喊，沈巍抵住他的额头，手上不停动作，他哑声轻哄自己被情||欲折磨地眼眶发红的Omega，“浮生，看着我。” 罗浮生微微睁眼，对上沈巍满含欲||望的视线，窘迫的感觉缓缓褪去，他知道沈巍此时同样的焦灼，他们一同陷入肉||欲里，疯狂地渴望占有彼此。

两人侧身躺在床上，赤||裸地纠缠亲吻，沈巍蓬勃的欲望抵着罗浮生的小腹摩擦，碰上他的，然后炙热交错，沈巍引着罗浮生握住两人的性||器撸||动，随后手指划过罗浮生的脊背探入股沟，那处早已被Omega分泌的体液润湿，指尖摩挲，转着圈将湿润的液体在后穴抹匀，罗浮生被堵着嘴呜咽，陌生的触感让罗浮生觉得羞耻，而沈巍没有给他多少害羞的时间，他抵住穴口一指探入，异物感叫他瞬间头皮发麻，罗浮生躲开沈巍的唇舌惊喘，他本能地想逃，却被死死箍住，后穴的手指在他后退的动作中进的更深，沈巍啄着罗浮生的眼睑安抚：“别怕，是我。” 

简单的一句话奇迹般地让罗浮生安静下来，他半阖着眼看着沈巍隐忍的神色，不再抗拒，沈巍感知到他渐渐放松的身体，又探入一指缓缓扩张穴道，罗浮生埋着头抵在他胸前轻哼，身体随着沈巍每一次的进出抑制不住地颤抖，被划过敏感处时“啊”了一声，沈巍停下动作，问他：“疼吗？” 罗浮生微不可察地摇了摇头，手指停留在身体里的感觉叫他难耐，头脑发昏地说了句叫他后悔不已的话：“你快点，进来。” 

沈巍眸色一深，转而将人压到身下，卡在罗浮生分开的两腿之间，火热的性||器刺进臀缝，撞的罗浮生晃了晃，罗浮生在这猝不及防的动作中察觉到危险，他警惕地扭头看沈巍，傻乎乎地问：“你干什么。” 沈巍的手臂撑在他肩侧，有些怜爱地吻了吻他的后颈，然后不由分说地抬起了罗浮生的腰臀挺身而入。

“啊……” 呻吟被堵在喉咙，罗浮生猛地揪紧了身下的被子，性器破开他的身体横冲直撞，可怕的速度和力道叫罗浮生明白沈巍之前有多克制，Omega的身体迎合着Alpha的进入分泌出更多液体，但沈巍的欲望太过粗硬，胀地他生疼，罗浮生带着哭腔求饶，“慢……慢一点，疼……” 他反手去推沈巍，却仿佛交出了一根牵引的绳索，叫沈巍拉住撞得更狠。

冷静自持早已不复存在，沈巍粗喘着在自己Omega体内驰骋，他以为自己对罗浮生身体的渴望远不及对心灵的交融，可难以抑制动作，残存的理智都叫在叫嚣着占有他。 身下的少年伏在床上，臀部被自己提着冲撞，腰身被自己箍地发红，脊背因为欲||望的刺激凹出好看的弧度，罗浮生将头埋在枕头里，沈巍忽然停下动作，就着相连的姿势将人翻转过来，后穴紧缩，他强忍挺腰的冲动俯身亲吻罗浮生，轻轻拿开他遮挡着眼睛的手，罗浮生睁开湿润的双眼，谴责地看着他，沈巍拨开他汗湿的刘海，亲了亲他的眼睛，罗浮生哑着嗓子怪他：“没听见我说……慢一点吗？”

沈巍轻笑，握住他挺翘的欲||望抚弄，问他：“不舒服吗？” 罗浮生羞躁地扭开头，沈巍吻了吻他的侧脸，诚恳道歉：“对不起，我太着急了，接下来我们慢一点。” 说着他抬起罗浮生的双腿，开始温柔地挺弄，缓缓抽出再整根没入，深到极致，沈巍的胯部紧贴罗浮生的臀肉，还嫌不够似的，捧着罗浮生的臀肉往两边扯，罗浮生难耐地蜷起脚趾，颤着声握住沈巍的手臂，都要被弄哭了，恼羞成怒，红着眼凶人：“你怎么回事！我不要你了！我不要你标记了！”

沈巍笑着俯身，赤裸的肉体相贴，把人圈在怀里，不再捉弄，一下一下的叫他舒服，罗浮生乘着小船在情||爱的大海中上下摇晃，被沈巍哄着说些叫他面红耳赤的话。

“喜欢吗？” 沈巍将罗浮生抱坐在腿上，由下而上温柔地顶送。

罗浮生双腿紧紧圈着沈巍的腰，迎合着起落，他被干到恍惚，搂着沈巍的肩贴沈巍的脸颊磨蹭，“啊……喜欢……”

抽送的动作渐快，“嗯……喜欢，谁？” 又一次抽插间沈巍感知到罗浮生穴道内壁上微张的缝隙，他抵住那处摩挲，一下下地撞。

“唔……啊……” 突如其来的极致快感刺激的罗浮生张着嘴不住喘息，他难耐抓的沈巍的肩膀，挺着腰后仰，沈巍将他放回床上，勾着罗浮生的腿压到他胸前，冲刺的速度加快，缝隙逐渐被顶开，瑟缩着含弄着性||器的头部，罗浮生惊叫着溢出泪来，他慌张地抱着沈巍问：“什……什么……”

沈巍情难自抑，不住地吻他，沉声回答：“你的生殖腔开了。” 罗浮生羞恼地低哼一声，如同掉入陷阱的小兽，沈巍抵在那处入口，抵着他的鼻尖磨蹭，满含爱意地凝望着罗浮生，“宝贝，让我进去。” 他虔诚地请求：“让我标记你。”

罗浮生泪眼摩挲地回望，心中悸动，最终首肯，他颤着声邀请：“嗯，进来，沈巍，标记我……”

沈巍毫不犹豫地刺开生殖腔，欲望甫一进入便被温热细腻的软肉包围，沈巍难以控制地抽送起来，罗浮生咬住沈巍的肩膀，不住呻吟：“啊！”

从未被造访的秘||处被沈巍毫不客气地攻城略地，强烈的快||感汹涌地将罗浮生淹没，空气中的信息素浓郁到令人窒息，罗浮生觉得自己灵魂出窍了。

他好像听见外面在下雨，一颗结了果的橘子树在萧瑟的风雨中发抖，上面仅剩一颗橘子了，颤颤巍巍地像是要掉落在满是污泥的雨水里，他迈出一步想解救它，却被一个更为高大的身影挡住，风雨肆虐，那人应该撑了伞，他摘下那颗橘子，走到他身边，将手里的橘子递给他。罗浮生看不清他的样子，温柔的松木香夹杂着清冽的泉水气息将他包裹，令人安心，他接过橘子，犹豫了片刻，慷慨地将橘子放在那人手心，他心甘情愿，对那人灿烂一笑，足以驱散风雨，他道：“给你吧！”

罗浮生被一阵胀痛唤回神思，他低头看，沈巍胸前沾染上了自己的东西，沈巍在他体内成结，他们紧紧拥抱彼此，罗浮生一动未动，等待着沈巍的信息素将自己浸染。 彻底标记。


End file.
